


On Why You Should Refuse to Play Drunk Strip-Poker with Two Devils

by ShannynFaucheux



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Akazaki, LGBTQ+ friendly yakuza men, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn with minimal Plot, Rimming, This is what I'm doing for my birthday since I can't go out., Threesome, bara tiddies, just let me live pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannynFaucheux/pseuds/ShannynFaucheux
Summary: After a long night of drinking, Shiki agrees to play strip-poker with the two devils of Awakusu-kai.Things escalate quickly
Relationships: Akabayashi Mizuki/Aozaki Shuu, Shiki Haruya/Akabayashi Mizuki/Aozaki Shuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	On Why You Should Refuse to Play Drunk Strip-Poker with Two Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's your friendly refrigerator.
> 
> First and foremost, thank you varrix for correcting my horrifying grammar mistakes, pointing out inconsistencies and most importantly, taking time off your day to look over this fic. Following your suggestions, I added many lines in it after your initial check. Hope it's somewhat better now.
> 
> Not too long ago I mentioned in a tumblr post that I'm very awkward when it comes to writing explicit sex scenes. And no, this fic isn't me being a clown, I really wanted to see what would come out if I tried my best.  
> Again, varrix helped A LOT during the creation process, there are many jokes in this fic that wouldn't happen without her.
> 
> So check it out if you want to and please don't send any hate comments.

On Why You Should Refuse to Play Drunk Strip-Poker with Two Devils

Shiki doesn’t remember who suggested _it._

They are at Aozaki’s mansion. He’s been dining and drinking with the guests that have come to congratulate Mikiya for his cousin’s aunt’s third daughter’s wedding.

Or was it an engagement? _Something along those lines._

Nodding politely at ass-lickers and turning down Mikiya’s widowed aunt’s subtle but _thirsty_ invitations for him to come over to _her_ mansion after the event, Shiki might have downed a bit too many glasses of whiskey than he should have.

Long story short, the guests left after midnight, the servers Aozaki hired on the group’s budget cleaned up the place and Shiki found himself playing strip-poker with the two devils of Awakusu-kai.

That’s one thing.

Here’s where the situation gets _distressing_ ; Shiki has replaced half of the water content in his system with alcohol, and if you asked him if he had a strategy with his cards, or if he could hold them steadily without swaying in his chair, well,

He would lie to your face and say _yes._

Because he is _Shiki Haruya._ He is a cold, calculated, young yakuza in power who can _never_ lose control. Even when he is sitting in his boxers while Akabayashi and Aozaki have only lost their shirts so far.

Admittedly, it would be easier for Shiki to _focus_ if he didn’t get a damn hard-on while watching Aozaki and Akabayashi take off their shirts and put their well-trained physiques on display.

Their _luscious, robust, delicious muscles_ —

_As we said, focus._

Compared to the devils’ colourful, intricate and _matching_ irezumi, Shiki feels like a goth with his simpler, black-ink focused design. He gets even more self-conscious when he sees the vicious grins on their faces.

Aozaki stretches in his chair, giving Shiki an impressive view of the bulging veins on his biceps.

Akabayashi nudges him with his elbow; ‘’ Just how _admiringly_ he’s looking at you, danna… ‘’

He continues, muttering under his breath;

‘’ Mikiya’s aunt’s been eyeing him up all night. _Poor Haruya_ , that woman is a walking trauma for men like him. ‘’

‘’ You mean men like _us?_ ‘’ Aozaki corrects him.

‘’ Mhm. ‘’ Akabayashi adds; ‘’ He might be in for a treat, though. What do you say? ‘’

Aozaki scratches his chin, considering; ‘’ Maybe he’d stop walking around like someone’s shoved ice sticks in his ass. ‘’

Slinging an arm around Akabayashi’s shoulders, Aozaki points at the poker table;

‘’ My cards are down there, Shiki. ‘’

‘’ Stop whispering to each other if you want me to give my attention to the cards. ‘’ Shiki furrows his brows and shifts uncomfortably in his chair. This darn boner.

‘’ Cheaters get their little finger cut off, remind you. ‘’

Akabayashi draws a card; ‘’ Ah, how exciting~’’

Shiki pulls his gaze off their chests and blames alcohol for the warmth that has taken over his body.

He chugs more whiskey and then slaps two cards onto the table;

‘’ Everyone in the organization knows you two are together. No need to make a show of it, though. ‘’

‘’ If anyone has any problem with it, they can speak to us. ‘’ Akabayashi says, keeping his voice soft and expression deceivingly _angelic._

‘’ After preparing their will. ‘’ Aozaki adds to that, chuckling darkly. Akabayashi turns and presses a kiss against his jaw, throwing Shiki _a look_ at the same time.

‘’ You shouldn’t have any problem with it either. Yakuza is changing, just like your genius brain foresaw. ‘’ Aozaki says.

Akabayashi grins; ‘’ It would be very hypocritical for Shiki-san to be uncomfortable since he frequently invites handsome men from our host club to his place, right? ‘’

Shiki narrows his eyes; ‘’ I don’t know what you’re talking about, Akabayashi. ‘’

After that, Shiki keeps refilling his glass as though whiskey can cure his _aching boner_. Which, it doesn’t. But it causes the following to be a bit of a blur;

When he wins the following round, he doesn’t realize the two are deliberately losing and watches with a _triumphant expression_ on his face as Akabayashi and Aozaki pull down their pants.

Cards come and go. There’s another lucky round for Shiki. The devils discard their boxers to the side.

Shiki then realizes.

_They’ve lost deliberately, haven’t they?_

_Alright._ _Shiki can play dirty too._

With that, he proudly loses the next round _and_ his boxers.

Then he is on his knees on the floor under a fancy chandelier and there is a dick shoved in his hand.

It’s a nice, thick one. And _juicy_ , now that Shiki is licking it. You know, _experimentally_ , as they say.

Then Akabayashi is slapping his dick on his cheek.

Shiki glares at him.

_First of all, how dare you Akabayashi Mizuki?_

_Slap slap…_

_Second of all—_

.

.

.

Shiki will get back to you once his mouth is unoccupied…

_[enter sex scene]_

Standing next to Aozaki, Akabayashi cups Aozaki’s curvy ass with his one hand and tangles the fingers of his other hand in Shiki’s hair. Shiki places his hands on Aozaki’s muscular thighs and starts sucking on the man’s length.

After giving it firm squeezes, Akabayashi lifts the hand on Aozaki’s ass and places it to the nape of his neck. He pulls him into a kiss, the two burly men attack each other’s lips swiftly, letting out deep groans while Shiki goes back and forth between their cocks. Aozaki kneads the muscles on Akabayashi’s chest, then turns to lift Shiki upright. While Akabayashi gets down on his knees to give some attention to Shiki’s neglected cock, Aozaki exchanges rough kisses with the thin yakuza executive.

Shiki’s eyes widen before dropping to a half-lidded gaze. He is already on the edge of orgasm, thanks to Akabayashi’s eager work on his manhood. 

Akabayashi releases Shiki's cock. Wiping his mouth to the back of his hand, he says;

_‘’ We're just getting started, danna. ‘’_

Then he pinches inside of Shiki’s thigh and gives his ass a sharp slap before pushing himself up to his feet. He gets lost in the hallway to pick up a few necessary items from the bedroom.

Aozaki tells Shiki that they are moving to the sofa.

Shiki staggers towards the poker table, thinking the living room was on that way. Then he trips on his belt on the floor and kicks it away with a curse.

Aozaki lets out a sigh before throwing the drunk executive over his shoulder and carrying him to the correct destination.

‘’ What do you think you’re doing? I can walk myself. ‘’ The room starts spinning around him. Shiki closes his eyes with a groan;

_‘’ Aozaki…’’_

‘’ You’re not heavier than a fucking feather, Shiki. I won’t drop you. ‘’ Aozaki assures him without paying attention to what he is saying. Then he ungraciously deposits Shiki to the new spot.

Right after that, he is testing Shiki’s gag reflex with a cruel grin on his face.

Taking on the challenge _-because he is Shiki Haruya and he won’t let himself be intimidated by such…impressive organs-_ , Shiki relaxes his throat and takes the other man’s length as deep as he can. Out of the corner of his _watering_ eye, he sees Akabayashi has come back with lube, a few condoms and a cock ring.

_A cock ring?_

Catching him distracted, Aozaki moves his hips just an inch forward and Shiki gags on him.

Shiki lifts a brow and sends a wary look to _it_. Then his gaze moves down to Akabayashi’s legs—

‘’ Look at me. ‘’ Aozaki gives two soft slaps to Shiki’s cheek so that he stops salivating at Akabayashi’s dick.

He tells him his rules;

‘’ You’re gonna tell me if you don’t like something we do. ‘’ He scratches the soft skin under Shiki’s jaw like he is some sort of a domestic cat;

‘’ Use your fucking words. I won’t understand otherwise. ‘’

Shiki leans to his touch, bobbing his head up and down like he knows the best;

‘’ Yes..safe words... '' He sways a bit on his spot; '' I got 'em, Aozaki. Who do you think I am? ‘’

Aozaki tilts his head, unconvinced and greatly unimpressed; '' What's your safe word, executive? ''

Putting the items on his hand aside, Akabayashi stands behind Shiki and starts massaging his tense shoulders decorated with red and black ink;

'' Don't be shy, you can tell us what you use with the gentlemen of our host club. '' 

Shiki rubs his hand on his forehead, trying to focus; '' The word is love. I'll cut both your dicks off if you tell anyone. '' He glares at Akabayashi; 

'' Yours, especially. ''

Akabayashi fakes an offended look; '' What did I do to you, Shiki-no-danna? Why are you so hostile towards me? ''

On Akabayashi, Shiki selects the oaky aroma of the Japanese whiskey they’ve been drinking, blended into the mandarin and rosemary undertones of the cologne he frequently uses. 

'' Because you slapped me with your dick, Akabayashi. '' He nuzzles his neck. _How does he smell so nice all the time?_

'' You don't..do that to people. ''

Akabayashi nods, trying to suppress a laugh; '' You're right. I'm so sorry Shiki. ''

'' Please accept my sincere apologies. ''

‘’ I don't need your bootlicking, Akabayashi. '' Meanwhile, Aozaki is cutting himself a cigar, lips curled in a teasing smile. He brings a lighter to the cigar, Shiki watches the way he slowly rotates it until its evenly lit up.

'' Now tell me, is Aozaki-san in charge in your relationship? ‘’

‘’ In charge? '' Akabayashi sounds confused; '' Hm. You _would_ put it like that, though. ‘’ Shiki throws his head back and swallows a groan as Akabayashi slips the cock ring over his twitching manhood.

Then he whispers in his ear, trailing his hands all over his body;

‘’ He’s handing the control to you, see? ‘’ Teaching is easier than explaining when it comes to stubborn men like him. Akabayashi wraps a hand around the other executive's manhood and starts stroking him in a rushed pace. Shiki grimaces, a moan of protest escapes his lips as his legs buckle under him.

‘’ You can’t come like this. That’s _so_ sad. Want me to stop, Shiki? ‘’

‘’ _fuck_ …'' Shiki's whole world goes dark for a moment; '' Yes. ‘’

Akabayashi releases Shiki’s cock and palms himself;

‘’ See? _Beg._ Easy. ‘’ 

‘’ I’m not surprised you find it easy to beg, Akabay _-ngh_ -‘’ He wants to retort but Akabayashi slides his fingers into his hair and yanks his head back, startling him a little.

He sinks his teeth hard into Shiki’s pale, exposed neck;

 _‘’ Get down on your hands and knees, Shiki. ‘’_ He says, effectively putting him in his role. Somewhat stiffly, Shiki gets into the wanted position when Akabayashi lets go of his hair. Now he is a breath apart from Aozaki’s face, looking closely at his scars, and his back completely left to Akabayashi’s mercy.

Akabayashi pours some lube onto his hand, Shiki feels it running down to his thigh before Akabayashi sweeps it up and rubs it over his entrance.

His gaze shifts to Aozaki’s cigar. Now would be a good time to take a drag, but he won’t ask from him. That would be a fatal blow to his ego, even while Akabayashi is fingering him open while humming a song.

That bastard.

He does hit his prostate though.

‘’ Give me a hand now. ‘’ Aozaki waves a condom in front of his face. Shiki tears the package open with his teeth, then slides the condom over his erection.

‘’ Good. Here. ‘’ Aozaki shares his cigar with him. Shiki closes his eyes and puffs out a cloud of smoke full of leather and dark chocolate aroma. He is significantly more relaxed as Akabayashi presses a second finger in.

Lazily outlining the younger executive’s sharp cheekbones with his knuckles, Aozaki takes his cigar back and brings to his own lips.

Akabayashi stops scissoring his fingers in Shiki. He runs his nails at the back of his thighs, then parts his cheeks and brings his tongue over the slick muscle of his entrance.

‘’ Tastes nice. ‘’ He mumbles then.

‘’ Wh—‘’ Shiki jerks his head back, unsure of what to feel towards the _scandalous_ way Akabayashi is revealing him.

‘’ The lube? ‘’ Aozaki asks him.

‘’ That too. ‘’

Before Shiki can say anything, Aozaki turns his face to himself with a firm grip he keeps on the hollow of his cheekbones;

'' Did I say you can turn your head, Shiki? '' 

Shiki opens his mouth a little as the older executive brushes his thumb on his bottom lip.

'' _Wider. ‘’_ Aozaki orders. He dips his first two fingers in and lightly prods the warm roof of Shiki’s mouth before pulling his tongue out. Shiki sucks and wets his fingers one by one.

When Aozaki pulls his fingers away, Shiki doesn’t roll his tongue back and stays still, keeping his eyes on him. He knows the play, after all.

 _‘_ ’ Good boy. '' Akabayashi says, impressed.

'' Who trained our executive this well? _‘’_ Without waiting for the answer, Aozaki grasps the nape of his neck and pulls him closer. He nibbles at the exposed tongue, then cleans the saliva running down to Shiki’s cheek all while Akabayashi continues to stimulate him.

Aozaki exchanges amused looks with Akabayashi when Shiki lets out moans that are completely naked.

‘’ That’s the most honest thing that has ever come out of your mouth and it ain’t even a sentence, Shiki. ‘’

‘’ Right? ‘’ Akabayashi stands behind the sofa and pushes Aozaki’s hair back, petting it as Shiki gets pulled towards Aozaki’s length.

‘’ Take your time. ‘’ Aozaki says, steadying his cock as Shiki presses himself down on it.

Shiki’s face is up, sweat runs down from the scar on his forehead and glistens on his collarbones. Without opening his eyes, he smirks;

‘’ You think I can’t take it? ‘’

‘’ No one's saying that. Just don’t fall over. ‘’ Aozaki brushes his palm over the sharp bone of Shiki’s pelvis, then surprises him with a smack on his ass. Shiki hisses in response;

‘’ Bastard. ‘’

‘’ No, _Shuu._ Move now. ‘’

Akabayashi lets out a soft chuckle while travelling his hand on Aozaki’s chest; ‘’ So cruel, _danna_. ‘’

‘’ He’s asking for it. ‘’ Aozaki turns his head and answers the quick kiss the red-haired yakuza presses on his lips while holding Shiki upright with a hand he’s wrapped around his throat.

He watches him struggle to ride his thick length. As Shiki is focused on the pleasure that has captured his body, his unguarded expression reveals a younger, certainly handsome face; without the tired stare and artifical respect...

Aozaki could enjoy the sight some more, but on second thought, he takes support from the couch and pushes his hips forward. The golden chain around Shiki’s neck goes up and down with each of his hard thrusts.

Shiki slaps a palm over his mouth and muffles a series of high-pitched moans.

‘’ Don’t deprive us of your noble voice now, Shiki-no-danna.’’ Akabayashi pins Shiki’s wrists behind him and eyes his body admiringly; ‘’ By the way, what’s your opinion on _shibari_? ‘’

Shiki gasps as orgasm approaches him. But he is unable to come as his cock is still trapped.

‘’ I’ll…get back to you on that, Akabayashi. ‘’ He grits his teeth and says.

Letting Shiki’s wrists go, Akabayashi travels his hand over his chest while stroking his rock-hard erection; ‘’ Na Shuu, let’s move to the bedroom. ‘’

‘’ I’m close. I’ll finish. ‘’ Groaning, Aozaki wraps a strong arm around Shiki’s waist and picks him up effortlessly without moving his dick buried in his ass. He walks to the hallway going to the bedroom and pins Shiki against the nearest wall.

They look in each other’s eyes. _Hungrily_ , as Aozaki starts thrusting himself deep into him to find his release. Shiki sinks his nails into his flesh, hard enough to draw blood. Aozaki tightens his grip around his legs;

‘’ Behave, executive. I wouldn’t want to break any bones by accident. ‘’

Shiki laughs, unbothered by the devil’s staggering strength.

‘’ You can’t do this with Akabayashi, right? ‘’ Because Shiki has something to prove between breathless moans. Like him being more diversely fuckable than Akabayashi.

‘’ You sure I can’t? ‘’

With his gaze fixed on a random spot on the floor, Shiki seems to be thinking for a while. Then he looks at Aozaki;

‘’ Nah. You’re just fucking with me. ‘’

‘’ Glad you caught on, Shiki. ‘’

Aozaki aims his teeth at the spot on his neck Akabayashi has marked earlier.

‘’ I do other things to Mizuki. ‘’ He says after enjoying the raw sounds he’s drawn from the younger executive.

‘’ Elaborate. ‘’

Aozaki grins, capturing him into a dangerous gaze;

‘’ Wouldn't you want to know, Shiki Haruya? Stick around, might show you if you behave. ‘’

After reaching climax, Aozaki catches his breath next to Shiki’s ear while still holding him securely. A vein on his forehead is bulging, temples wet with sweat.

Shiki brings his tongue out and tastes him. Blood is a permanent undertone on his flesh. Sandalwood of his cologne, sweat and the leathery smell of the cigar he lit earlier has clung to his hair. His scent penetrates in between his lips and lingers there as something virile and metallic.

'' Was that an offer, Aozaki? ''

Aozaki looks up at him, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips.

He shakes his head;

‘’ You know you’re something, young man. ‘’

‘’ Alright stop licking my face. Hold on tight. ‘’ Aozaki pulls out and carries Shiki to a lavishly decorated bedroom where Akabayashi is lazily stroking his cock on a bed wider than a king sized one. Must be custom made.

Shiki is burning with desire to come, but he bites his lip and doesn’t say anything just to see what Akabayashi has to offer. His woozy brain wonders how many burly yakuza men can fit on that bed, and how much money does Aozaki _really_ make. Then his eyes spot a white bundle of rope waiting on the nightstand.

A slack smirk spreads over his lips but he'll be damned if he lets the devils see it.

Aozaki lays him down onto the black sheets. The two devils of Awakusu-kai climb at each side of him. Akabayashi starts sucking on his nipples, Aozaki busies Shiki's lips with his own. Shivers run through Shiki’s limbs, causing him to reveal his most sensitive spots for them.

Akabayashi reaches for the rope on the nightstand. He starts unrolling it but waits when Aozaki holds his wrist. 

Aozaki leans down to face Shiki;

‘’ Do you want to be tied down? ‘’ He asks; '' Don't push it if you're tired. ''

Shiki’s half-lidded gaze meets Akabayashi’s sadistic smirk that screams; _‘’ Of course you do. ‘’_

He shrugs; ‘’ Why not? '' He says and adds; '' If Akabayashi knows what he’s doing. ‘’

 _He does_. ‘’ Legs up. ‘’ Akabayashi orders and fastens Shiki’s thin wrists to his ankles snugly with the ropes. Sure, it’s a simple tie, _but leaves Shiki spread open for him_ ; so elegantly defenseless with his willowy muscles tight and irezumi on his skin looking matte against the black sheets.

Akabayashi slips on a condom; ‘’ Ready? ‘’ He slides his length gradually at first, letting him adjust. Then he sets a rapid pace and watches closely as Shiki’s breath hitch and toes curl.

 _‘’ Oh God...’’_ Shiki croaks out. With his eyes hazily fixed to the bright lights of the ceiling, he finds himself unable to focus on anything but the rhythmic push-and-pull sound of skin.

‘’ God is currently unavailable. We have devils, if you prefer? ‘’ Akabayashi pounds into him, enjoying the raspy moans the other man is giving him.

Shiki closes his eyes and wets his lips before speaking;

‘’ Do you talk to Aozaki like this in bed? ‘’

‘’ Nah, he gags me when I do. ‘’

Propped on an elbow, Aozaki is watching them. A fresh cigarette is smoking in between his lips.

Shiki is struggling to keep up with the red devil’s rough treatment. He waits for him to come undone and tell Akabayashi to slow down. But Shiki is a stubborn bastard who won’t open his mouth to express distress.

Letting out a sigh, Aozaki turns and places his cigarette to an ashtray.

He closes a gentle palm over the younger yakuza's cheek, feeling the flush of his skin. Shiki opens his eyes and looks at him.

‘’ You okay there, Shiki? ‘’ He asks. The other doesn’t respond but leans to his touch.

Aozaki looks up at Akabayashi. It’s a subtle sign for him to go easy. Akabayashi complies and wraps a hand around Shiki’s erection;

‘’ Do you want to come, Haruya? ‘’ Pushing back his hair, Aozaki wipes away the sweat on the younger executive's forehead.

Shiki stays silent. But when Aozaki’s grip tightens in his hair, he hisses out a reply;

‘’ I need to come. ‘’

'' Yes, I can see that. But _do you want to_? '' 

Shiki nods; '' I do. ''

Akabayashi buries his length deep in him and finishes. Panting loudly, he runs his hands over Shiki’s thighs and leans down to whisper in his ear; _‘’ Tell it to Ao then. Say his name. ‘_ ’ Then his fingers work quickly to free him out of the bonds.

Shiki’s limbs meet the soft mattress. He shifts his gaze to Aozaki;

‘’ Shuu. ‘’ He manages, panting. The rest refuses to come out.

Aozaki reaches for his cigarette; ‘’ What about Shuu, Shiki? ‘’ He takes one last drag and then puts it off on the ashtray.

‘’ We would stay like this all night long if you expect us to read your mind. ‘’ Akabayashi holds him by his shoulders and lifts him up on his lap. Shiki leans against his chest.

Aozaki places his hands around Shiki’s waist and starts dragging his tongue along his stomach, sucking on soft muscles and biting wherever they catch on his teeth. Shiki turns his head and tries to muffle his moans against the curve of Akabayashi’s neck.

When that doesn’t work, he tangles his fingers in Aozaki’s hair and lifts his head up; ‘’ Make me come. ‘’ He says this time.

Teasing the tip of Shiki’s erection, Aozaki lifts a brow and exchanges a look with Akabayashi. Then he licks Shiki’s hip bones but passes the spot that’s aching to be released.

Shiki shuts his eyes and swallows his pride; ‘’ Fuck—please. ‘’

‘’ Please what, Shiki? ‘’

_‘’ Let me come for you.'’_

Aozaki pulls the cock ring off; ‘’ Took you long enough. ‘’ He tucks his hair behind his ear and takes Shiki’s length in his mouth to make him come for him, as he said.

‘’ Go ahead, Shiki. ‘’ Akabayashi holds him tight and closes a palm over his mouth; ‘’ We won’t hear you enjoying it, don’t worry. ‘’ With his unoccupied hand, he pinches the fleshy spot right under his nipple while Shiki reaches climax and shudders violently in his grasp.

Shiki completely loses control and screams when Akabayashi removes his palm.

The red devil laughs; ‘’ God wouldn’t give you that. Open your mouth now. ‘’

Aozaki holds his jaw tightly and returns his spent to him, then seals it all with a harsh kiss. Shiki goes slack in their arms after that.

Chuckling, Akabayashi pulls Aozaki into an affectionate kiss. Then showing the necessary gentleness, he gives the younger executive to his hold.

Stretching his muscles, he leaves the bed;

‘’ I’ll go prepare the jacuzzi. ‘’

Shiki’s eyes flutter open. He feels a big hand wiping away a few tears on his face, and while Shiki doesn’t cry often, he knows this is the best kind of tears a man can spill.

‘’ You were good. ‘’ Aozaki says after a silence, while lightly massaging the back of Shiki's neck.

Shiki snorts; ‘’ Did I taste nice, old man? ‘’

On that, Aozaki shoves him down onto the mattress; ‘’ You know what, you're an asshole, Shiki. Should’ve made you suffer more. ‘’

Lying face down on the sheets, the younger man starts snickering. Aozaki spends the next few minutes studying the irezumi on his back.

Two black barn swallows in flight. Aozaki brushes his knuckles on the design. There is a red sun behind them, but it’s still too much black ink.

He runs his hand along his arms.

Not enough flowers.

_‘’ It’s ready! ‘’_ Some time later, Akabayashi calls from the jacuzzi. Shiki’s slender fingers wrap around Aozaki’s wrist;

‘’ Will you carry me? ‘’ He asks, inviting himself in, and trying to not slur his words.

Aozaki looks at the dumb smile on his face;

‘’ I should drag you across the floor. That's what you deserve. ‘’ But Shiki has already wrapped his bony arms around him, so Aozaki lifts him up.

‘’ Yes. You will carry me, Aozaki. ‘’ Still in the bliss of orgasm, Shiki doesn’t try to hide the pleasure he gets from pressing himself against the man’s muscles.

* * *

Despite knowing it’s not a great idea to use shower gel in the jacuzzi, because it’s a pain in the ass to clean later, Akabayashi still pours some to a loofah and rubs Shiki’s shoulders with it. Aozaki is relaxing across them, eyes closed.

Akabayashi is gentler on the faint rope-marks on his wrists. After that, he taps on his shoulder;

‘’ Lift your arms up. ‘’ At first Shiki doesn’t comprehend the command as his brain is drowsy from alcohol. He stares at him with a blank expression, then stretches his arms up after a long pause.

Akabayashi travels the loofah on his chest, then furrows his brows and pokes a finger in his ribs, earning a slap to his hand from Shiki;

‘’ You’re all bone. Don’t you keep anything in your system besides coffee and cum? ‘’

Shiki narrows his eyes; ‘’ Are you my mother, Akabayashi? ‘’ He realizes he’s slurring his words a bit, but the jacuzzi is warm so who cares? He wants to continue with; ‘’ Who are you to tell _me_ , _Shiki Haruya, the greatest_ … ‘’ Something. But instead, he starts yawning.

‘’ I’d feed you if I was. ‘’

Pulling him closer, Akabayashi leans Shiki’s head against his shoulder.

‘’ You guys would be… nothing without me you know? ’’ Shiki murmurs. Akabayashi huffs a laugh.

Aozaki crosses his arms over his chest; ‘’ Yeah. You _sure_ know your business, Shiki.’’

‘’ Thank you, Aozaki. ‘’

A pause.

Shiki cracks an eye open;

‘’ What did you mean by that exactly? ’’

.

.

Aozaki retreats to shower, so Akabayashi takes on the job of carrying the half-asleep yakuza executive back to bed, drying him, and slipping an old t-shirt over his head. It ends up being five sizes big on him and one of the shoulders constantly slip down.

He will wear it to bed anyway.

Although sluggishly, Shiki tries to fix the t-shirt. A piece of rope dangling from the nightstand shifts his attention to the wild events of the past few hours.

‘’ I’m going to regret this so much, right? ‘’ He mumbles to himself. The t-shirt doesn’t cooperate with him and slips off his shoulder again.

Akabayashi _gently_ rolls him to the middle of the bed, where he’s placed an extra pillow for him;

‘’ You’re still drunk, the regret can wait till morning. ‘’

_‘’….’kay. ‘’_

Aozaki returns to the bedroom wearing a black robe. Akabayashi quickly hands him a towel and doesn’t let him sleep without drying his hair because then _‘’he gets a headache in the morning and acts cranky the entire day’’._

Once the lights are off, Akabayashi props himself on an elbow and looks at the silhouette of the man lying in between them;

‘’ Isn’t he cute when he’s… _unmoving._ Na, danna? ‘’

‘’ Cute? He ain’t a fucking puppy, Mizuki. ‘’ Aozaki grunts, turning the other way.

Shiki rolls on the bed and sticks his face to Akabayashi’s bare chest.

‘’ _Awww, Shuu,_ he’s hugging me. ‘’ Akabayashi gladly tangles their legs and squeezes him warmly;

‘’ _You_ don’t hug me like this while we sleep. ‘’

‘’ The bed can take eight people at once. Do we need to cramp up like bugs? ‘’ Aozaki asks.

‘’ Nine. ‘’ Akabayashi corrects him.

‘’ What? ‘’

‘’ We were nine people at the orgy with the Italians. Don’t you remember? ‘’

‘’ What Italians? ‘’ Shiki murmurs in his sleep.

_Definitely not the Italians whom were Shiki’s guests. Whom, after Shiki’s countless failed attempts to form an alliance, miraculously agreed to a huge weapon deal with Awakusu-Kai…_

Letting out a sigh, Aozaki turns and traps both Shiki and Akabayashi into a heavy hug.

‘’ Satisfied? ‘’

Smiling, Akabayashi brushes his hand on Aozaki’s face;

‘’ I am. See me in your dream, danna. ‘’

‘’ Good night, Mizuki. ‘’

And Shiki stays in between them as the world’s happiest sandwich.

_[Morning]_

‘’ Wear a shirt. You’re going to catch a cold. ‘’ Shredding some cheese into a small bowl, Aozaki says to Akabayashi.

The red-haired yakuza is sitting shirtless on the counter, beating eggs in a bowl that he’s placed in his lap. He pauses his work to stir the vegetables in a skillet that’s on the stove;

‘’ I’m a tough yakuza, I won’t get sick. ‘’

‘’ Wasn’t me who laid with a fever for three days straight just the other month. ‘’ Aozaki points out and stands in front of him;

‘’ Move, I need the spices behind you. ‘’

Akabayashi puts the bowl aside; ‘’ I can be your spice, danna. ‘’ He winks at his man -which, in his case is squeezing his scarred eye a bit- and throws his arms over his shoulders;

‘’ You know what to do if you want them. ‘’

Aozaki sighs and leans down for a kiss. He gives a stir to the vegetables at the same time.

Akabayashi wraps his legs around him. His hand creeps up to untie Aozaki’s hair. But the other man knows, once the hair is down, he will be in for a countertop morning sex.

He slaps Akabayashi’s hand away; ‘’ Move now. ‘’

Letting out a chuckle, Akabayashi hops down from the counter and grabs a banana to snack on before the breakfast is ready. Then he spots Shiki standing in the hallway, still in that enormous t-shirt that makes him look _tiny._ He looks confused when he sees Akabayashi.

‘’ Good morning, Shiki-no-danna. ‘’

Shiki walks into the room while scratching his messy hair; ‘’ Morning. ‘’

‘’ Your clothes are over there. ‘’ Using the banana in his hand, Akabayashi points a spot, then starts peeling the fruit.

‘’ Thanks. ‘’ Shiki grabs his boxers and bends down to put them on. It is only after getting in his underwear that he questions,

_Why was he standing butt-naked in their kitchen in the first place?_

_Slowly,_ he turns his head towards the kitchen. Akabayashi is biting the tip of the banana in his hand.

Suggestively.

Shiki has to hold onto something as everything comes flooding back to him.

He slaps a hand over his mouth; ‘’ What the fuck did I do last night? ‘’

‘’ Nothing you didn’t fucking enjoy. ‘’ Aozaki grunts, turning to take a spatula to fold the omelette.

Shiki glares at Akabayashi who in return, tips his head back and shoves the rest of the banana down his throat. After that, he is pushing the smaller yakuza towards the breakfast bar;

‘’ I didn’t record anything or took pictures. We all had fun. We won’t blackmail you. ‘’ Akabayashi speaks with his mouth full; ‘’ But if you’re still planning to pull a gun on us, can we do it after breakfast, Shiki? ‘’

He places a plate of omelette in front of him. It smells delicious. Shiki looks blankly at it for a while, contemplating life. Maybe he should run away to the mountains and only interact with goats from now on.

Akabayashi pushes a cup of coffee next to the plate, saying;

‘’ Not sure if it’s as black as your soul, but it’s Colombian blend. ‘’

‘’ How much sugar do you want? ‘’

‘’ None. ‘’

Akabayashi cringes visibly and turns away. Shiki hears him say; _‘’ You bitter slut ‘’_ under his breath.

A few minutes later, Aozaki and Akabayashi settle across him with their own plates of delicious vegetable omelette.

‘’ You know… you snore in your sleep, Shiki. But it’s kinda cute. ‘’ Akabayashi says to tease him.

Shiki lifts a brow; ‘’ So what? Did you two ever listen to yourselves? You two _roar._ ‘’

Akabayashi sees Shiki placing his fork to the side and giving his attention to his coffee, leaving half of the food on the plate;

‘’ What? A bird would eat more than you, Shiki! ‘’

‘’ Then give it to a bird Akabayashi. It’s good. I’m just not used to _this_ first thing in the morning. ‘’

‘’ You were groaning _‘’fuck me’’_ to your pillow when we woke up. But breakfast is heavy _. Sure._ ‘’ Like a good partner, Akabayashi pours Aozaki some whiskey.

Shiki tries not to judge.

‘’ What do you eat for breakfast? ‘’ Aozaki asks him.

Shiki shifts his gaze away and replies quietly; ‘’ Cereal. ‘’

‘’ Well…once you reach your forties, you’ll see that _cereal_ doesn’t keep you going. ‘’ Akabayashi takes Shiki’s fork and hands it back to him like an attentive mother. Shiki tries to stab his hand with it, but then takes a few more bites.

His attention shifts to the rest of his clothes then. He zones out in _blazing regret_ with the fork still in his mouth.

‘’ You should _swallow._ ‘’ Aozaki says.

Shiki chokes.

Both devils try to suppress their laughs. Akabayashi stands up to get the younger executive a glass of water.

Aozaki spreads open a newspaper and asks if Akabayashi knows where his glasses are, which are apparently close to Shiki, so he extends them to him;

‘’ You don’t wear glasses when I give you documents to read. ‘’

‘’ Because I don’t fucking read them, Shiki. ‘’

‘’ You can shower and dress in the spare bathroom while we get ready. ‘’ Akabayashi informs him.

Shiki looks at him, unimpressed;

‘’ Will I have to wait twenty minutes for you two to style your hair? ‘’ _Or,_ drench it in hair gel. But no need to be rude.

 _They fed him_ , after all.

 _‘’ Yes. ‘’_ The devils reply at the same time.

_[Conclusion]_

While Aozaki and Akabayashi didn’t try to blackmail him, it was painfully clear to Shiki that things were never going to be the same at the office.

For instance, Akabayashi tries to fondle his ass when no one is looking and Shiki has already thrown three of his nice coffee mugs at him.

And the other day Aozaki walked into his office room, pushed a stack of papers in front of him and said;

_‘’ Scan these documents for me, Shiki. ‘’_

He said it with his _deep_ voice, while standing _so close_ to him.

Shiki scanned the documents.

He scanned them _hard._

In the end, he thinks a short threesome in the office after-work, at crime scenes or in the limousine at four in the night after they are returning from a club, might do him good.

Releases tension.

Builds trust.

Except Shiki won’t ever trust the devils.

**Author's Note:**

> (GOD, I was so tempted to change my ao3 username to baratiddies6969 just for this)
> 
> Now, I would be a true clown if I said I will stop writing, because I probably won't. But I am going through some things so I might be quiet over here for a while.


End file.
